1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for screwing a cover onto a screw neck of a hearing aid.
An in-the-ear hearing aid module is disclosed in our German utility model application No. 85 18 681.3 (pending U.S. application Ser. No. 875,929) which is insertable into the cavity of a otoplastic shell, being insertable such that a proximal screwneck projects from a proximal opening of the otoplastic. A cover can be screwed onto the screwneck. The in-the-ear hearing aid module can thereby be fixed in the otoplastic shell. The cover also includes sieve-like openings. It thus simultaneously serves as a cerumen trap. It is in this type of construction that the present invention would be useful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of in-the-ear hearing aids, the screwneck and the cover have extremely small dimensions. They thus require a special screw-on aid or tool for the cover whose dimensions are correspondingly small but which nonetheless supplies the required torques for the cover without risk of breakage. This type of tool is not presently available.